Tian Feng
Tian Feng (onyomi: Den Hō) is a strategist of Yuan Shao. He advised against attacking Cao Cao at Guandu and, after the defeat, was executed. Roles in Games Tian Feng appears mostly near Yuan Shao's unit in Dynasty Warriors. Although historically he was not present at Guandu, he frequently appears in that battle as one of Yuan Shao's close advisers as well. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear on the frontlines instead of being at Yuan Shao's camp. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Tian Feng also helps his lord in trying to stop Cao Cao from rescuing Emperor Xian. Tian Feng is usually Yuan Shao's top strategist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, with his intelligence being in the low 90's. He also has good political skill. Despite his high stats, he mirrors Yuan Shao's other strategists in that he does not have a skill in the eleventh installment. Additionally, he usually hates Shen Pei and Feng Ji and won't provide any assistance for them in battle. Voice Actors *Park Seongtae - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) Quotes *"An able person born into this world who does not recognize and serve the right lord is ignorant. Today I die, but I am not deserving of pity." Historical Information Tian Feng's exact origin is unknown, he either hailed from Julu commandery in Ji Province or Beihai in Qing Province. He earned a good reputation when he was young and was recommended to serve the Imperial Court. The excellencies saw him as a talented individual and gave him a post in the Imperial Censorate. However, because he was concerned with the influence of the eunuch faction in the court, Tian Feng decided to resign from office and return home. In 190, the governor of Bohai Yuan Shao invited Tian Feng to join him when he raised an army against Dong Zhuo. Tian Feng agreed and became his Assistant Officer in 191 after Yuan Shao took Ji Province from Han Fu. He also killed Han Fu's loyal subjects Geng Wu and Min Chun. During the conflict with Gongsun Zan, Tian Feng accompanied Yuan Shao as his advisor. He urged Yuan Shao to take shelter behind a wall when the enemy attacked, but Yuan Shao refused, stating that he would rather die at the front lines. During the following years, Tian Feng became one of Yuan Shao's most trusted advisors. In 198, Tian Feng advised Yuan Shao to attack Cao Cao's base at Xuchang to rescue the Emperor while Cao Cao was busy dealing with Lu Bu, but Yuan Shao ignored his advice. Two years later, Yuan Shao prepared for an offensive against Cao Cao and Tian Feng pressed him to move swiftly, as Cao Cao fought against Liu Bei in Xu. However, Yuan Shao did not heed Tian Feng's advice again and Cao Cao defeated Liu Bei and returned to the frontlines against Yuan Shao. Tian Feng then warned Yuan Shao to not attack Cao Cao and instead urged a policy of delay and attrition. Yuan Shao refused and, because Tian Feng heavily persisted on the policy, had him imprisoned. Later that year, Yuan Shao suffered a heavy defeat at Guandu. He regretted to not have taken Tian Feng's advise and wanted to release him, but Feng Ji slandered Tian Feng, saying that the latter was glad about Yuan Shao's defeat and having been correct. When Yuan Shao returned to his camp, he had Tian Feng executed because of Feng Ji's slander. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Tian Feng committed suicide in prison when he heard of Yuan Shao's defeat at Guandu and the decision to be executed, saying "The Imperial Protector (Yuan Shao) appears liberal on the outside but is small-minded and insecure on the inside; he is jealous and forgetful of honest advice. Had he been victorious, he might have pardoned me. Now that he has been defeated and put to shame, I do not hope to live." Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters